1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to beauty products and particularly to an improved method of human hair coloring by a hair stylist and a device which facilitates said coloring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is best demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,048 to LeDonne showing table-like layers or tiers to fit over the head as a hair cutting guide but are not suitable for the present invention's purposes. The tabs (See nos. 23-26) incorporate a refinement for measurement of the hair for cutting but serve no other function nor can they. An older treatment of problems created by hair dyeing is likewise addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,587 to Wiles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,009 to Sirmons shows a skull cap arrangement useful in hair frosting, or the selective coloring of groupings or hanks of hair to be rendered in identical color.
The balance of the art (as demonstrated, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,593,042 to Streuli, 1,806,155 to Farrelly, 1,858,331 to Hughes, 2,136,039 to Clancy, 2,226,956 to Womack, 2,327,678 and 2,447,215 both to Stovall, 2,447,776 to Sherwood, 2,599,152 to Bartfay, 3,319,262 to Lee, 3,611,442 to Yazari, and 4,441,214 to Werner), all deal with single tiers, brims or dams and the like, the essential purpose of which is to protect the face and ears during shampooing or hair drying and setting wherein a stream of hot air is directed against the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,152 to Bartfay shows a single annular brim which is split for adjustment and fitted with elastic material on its inner margin to prevent seepage of liquid applied to the hair for setting. The construction and purpose does not permit utilization of more than one (1) layer and the configuration disclosed is not adaptable to nor does it teach toward the coloring technique utilizing multiple layers of tiers disclosed herein. The shield of U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,214 to Werner discloses an enclosed system for application of liquids to hair for various purposes and is not suitable for the purposes set forth in this present invention since it does not permit selective dyeing.
None of the foregoing prior art incorporates the novel features of the present invention nor do they accomplish the same purpose.